


Ne Humanus Crede

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Angst!Sam, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester Angst, Science Fiction, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Thriller, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers aren't quite sure what to make of their new discovery of aliens, nor the fact that the American government seems to be covering up. "I'll say it again—demons I get. People are crazy." </p><p>Starts right before Season 10 of the X-Files with inclusion of a short story from an X-Files book 'Trust No One'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust No One - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam find a case in the Seattle/SeaTac region. It’s reported to be alien in nature.

"Come on, Sam. Really? Aliens?" Dean huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk his little brother was seated at. It wobbled precariously before settling at a crooked angle, some papers sliding across the surface. The youngest Winchester sent a scowl at the belligerent man, his hands flying forward to catch some wayward sheets.

"Don't be like that," He muttered as he pulled some windows up on his laptop. The animations on some of the sites made Dean's mood sink further, the little aliens and spaceships mocking him, "We've come across demons and angels, vampires and werewolves… why not aliens? Who's to say they don't exist? You can't be so close minded, Dean. It's not becoming."

"Oh hardy-har-har you little bitch, you're fucking hilarious," Dean shoved away from the table, causing more papers to fly and an indignant cry to leave Sam's lips. He ignored him in favor for waving his hands around, "Can't you just admit this sounds a little - I don't know - crazy to you? Like, cat-lady-that-sniffs-glitter-glue crazy? Not just normal glue. Glitter glue. And we all know Washingtonians are nuts!"

Sam sighed in exasperation before raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I-I don't know. Maybe. But we can't just toss it out like it's nothing. Something has to be causing these sightings," He grabbed a stack of papers and slid them over in Dean's general direction, a finger tapping on a highlighted sentence, "I mean, everyone sees the exact same thing at the exact same moment. This can't be a coincidence, and I don't think it's a case of mass hysteria."

Dean said nothing for a moment, before pulling out the adjacent chair and sitting down with a grunt, "Okay, fine. Say you're right. Something's hanging around Seattle and Tacoma. What do you think it could be?"

They stared each other down, before Sam turned the laptop towards his older brother, "There were several sightings reported between March and April in both cities; all witnesses said to have seen multiple lights in the sky - most seemingly in a triangular formation - before they disappeared after about an hour. There's no pattern in the times they show, but multiple witnesses have reported the same thing," When he paused, he pulled closer another stack of papers. This pile was thinner and lacked the ridiculous pictures that were most often seen on wack-job websites, "There have also been cases of people going missing around the same time these sightings happen."

Dean took a closer look at the more serious looking stack, flipping through them and studying each of them briefly, "These are police reports… How come they haven't said anything about the lights? Or, at least, the connections between the kidnappings and the 'UFOs'?"

"That's because no one has gone to the police about the sightings. I guess they didn't think they could help them with this. I get it, I do. We haven't had much luck with the police on our past hunts either," Sam stopped when he realized something, "And I never said they were kidnappings."

His older brother shot him a look, "Okay then, what are they?"

"I don't know what the word for it is, but they just go missing… and then turn up anywhere between a day or months later."

"They… turn up later… So what, the aliens just decided they didn't want their test subjects anymore?"

"Look Dean, I don't know. I just think that this sounds like our kind of thing. Might as well check it out… right?" Sam gave a shrug before pulling his laptop back to him, his eyes averted. Dean sighed and got up.

"Fine. Let's go," The younger Winchester gave a small smirk in triumph before he stood up, gathering everything from the table and depositing into his bag. As he was about to leave the room with the meager possessions they had, Dean grabbed his arm gently, "Just… if this doesn't work out. Don't say I didn't tell you so." Sam let out a bark of laughter at Dean's smirk, shaking his head.

"Okay jerk, sure thing."

"Bitch."


	2. Trust No One - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they talk to the witnesses and gather information, something’s just not adding up.

It was getting dark when they arrived. Dark clouds loomed overhead, spilling buckets of water onto the pavement with a dull roar. They expected it from Washington of course, but that didn’t mean they had to like it. It was loud and wet and just… not awesome. Yeah, Dean knew some people liked it but the Winchester brothers weren’t those people. He couldn’t imagine himself walking on the wet cement, umbrella in hand and the biting wind cutting through his clothes. He’s cold just even thinking about it.

 

“So… where do we start?”

 

He glanced over at Sam, who’s head was resting in his hand, looking out of the window with an expression of utter boredom. The tall buildings of downtown Seattle slipped by with colours of greys and blacks. The impala could be seen cruising in the reflection of the windows they passed, the image warping and contorting with each passing second.

 

“I don’t know. You pick,” Dean eased onto the brake at a red light, “We could head over to Laura Hoffman’s, or to Kent McKeenan’s…”

 

“Hmm,” The man in the passenger seat hummed, not really paying attention.

 

“Okay… How about dinner?” He suggested, eyeing some of the restaurants they passed. It would be more expensive than normal, since they were in the city, but they had no other choice.

 

“ _ Lunchbox Laboratory? _ What is that, a gay strip club?” Sam suddenly called out. Dean leaned over the wheel, straining to see the building.

 

“Oh ho, no Sammy. You found us a diner.” 

 

After he parked, he didn’t hesitate in turning off the engine and leaving the car. Dean was right, and he was sure he had never had tasted something as heavenly as totchos. While digging into his burger with tons of goodies on it, he decided to interrogate his baby brother, “Okay, what’s wrong? You wanted to be here, and during the whole ride you’ve been rather silent. Talk.”

 

There was a silence before he spoke, “I’m just… I don’t know. I’m feeling a bit uneasy about this hunt.”

 

“Sam…” He sighed heavily, “You  _ wanted _ to come here. What exactly is bothering you about this?”

 

Sam merely shook his head, his lips pursed and turning white from the pressure, “Just call it, intuition.”

 

Dean huffed, “Whatever. We can talk about it  _ later, _ ” He leaned back and rubbed his hands furiously together, eyes hungrily gazing at the menu, “But for now, I want me some more tatchoes!”

 

“This stuff isn’t exactly cheap, Dean!”

 

* * *

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Are you Mr. McKeenan?”

 

“Depends on who’s asking,” Dean scowled. These kind of people were the worst. They were both just trying to do their job -  _ one that risked lives, mind you _ \- and the individuals who witnessed it, but were less than forthcoming, were pains in the asses. Yeah, granted, they’re not actually FBI, rangers, cops or whatever it happened to be that day, but it’s not like  _ they  _ knew that. And yeah, maybe it didn’t help that it was the asscrack of dawn and the motel they were staying at had horrible coffee. At least the woman they had talked to earlier didn’t hesitate to speak to them. It also helped that she was easy on the eyes.

 

Thankfully, Sam took over for him before he could make a scathing remark, “I’m Agent Scott and this is my partner, Agent Johnson. Would you be amenable to a couple of questions about what you saw the 26th of April?”  _ Amenable? Who is he, Spock? _

 

“Amena-what?” The mousy man frowned and fiddled with the hem of his sweater. He flushed when the meaning clicked, “Oh. Wait, how am I not sure you’re here to make fun of me?”

 

“Would the FBI do that, sir?” It was already starting to rain again and he just happened to be standing under a hole in the porch roof. He could move, but he’d rather just go inside, where he could feel the heater blasting from his spot on the rotting wood.

 

“The police here did,” Dean almost growled, “But you’re right. Come on in. Coffee?” The eldest Winchester grunted a ‘yes’, “Martha? Are you in the kitchen?”

 

He was right, it was nice and warm in the house, which was very homely. The lacquered floor looked worn, but well taken care of and the walls were adorned with pictures - probably relatives - in different frames. As the Winchesters followed McKeenan into the living area, which was attached to the kitchen, Dean took stock of the mismatched furniture.  _ Damn house is like the inside of a T.J. Maxx store. _

 

“Yeah!” Her back was turned, but the woman, supposedly Martha, glanced over her shoulder, “Oh, who are these gentlemen?”

 

“They’re the FBI, sweetheart. They want to talk about those lights that we saw,” Kent leaned over the breakfast counter separating the living room from the kitchen, lips pursed for a kiss. She turned to give him a quick peck on the lips. Dean put a finger in his mouth at his brother. Sam elbowed him, “Would you mind making some coffee for these two?”

 

“It’s about time someone took you seriously, Ken,” She said as she turned around, gracefully pulling coffee grounds, cream and sugar out, “Something needs to be done about those lights and abductions, I swear it’s aliens. Or some ridiculous government plot. How do you boys like your coffee?”

 

“Uh, he’ll take a black. Just a little bit of cream and sugar for me,” Sam cleared his throat, “So, Mr. McKeenan? Was there anything unusual you saw or smelled that night? Besides the lights, of course,” He hastily added at the incredulous look shot his way.

 

Ken sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair, “I’m not sure. Those lights were really distracting, to be honest. It’s almost like I couldn’t focus on anything else.”  _ Hypnosis? _

 

Sam nodded with a grim look on his face while Dean huffed, “Mrs. McKeenan. What was it you said about abductions?” He smiled in thanks when she handed them both a steaming mug of coffee. A sip told Dean the quality was a hundred times better than the motel tar, “We’ve reviewed the paperwork, and there’s nothing at the station saying there were any abductions. Why would you think that?”

 

“But you saw those missing persons reports, didn’t you?”

 

“Are you saying that they’re not missing persay, but that they were merely kidnapped?”

 

“That’s exactly what I think,” She brought her legs up to lay across her husband’s knees, “It seems oddly suspicious that these people go missing every night those lights are in the sky, don’t you think?”

 

“There definitely seems to be a correlation. You said you think it’s aliens?” Dean tried to keep the disbelieving tone at his voice, but due to the looks he was receiving from all three people in the room, he wasn’t successful.

 

“Don’t be making fun of me, mister,” She frowned, “I know about what happened down in Elwood, Indiana. Everyone thought it was aliens too, over there.”

 

Oh jeez, that’s a case Dean won’t forget.  _ You fight those fairies, Sam! _ God, he couldn’t believe he actually said that.

 

“Honey, this isn’t the midwest,” Ken sighed patiently, patting her shin. She huffed and crossed her arms, look everything like a petulant child. He wanted to laugh, but instead, Dean downed the rest of his coffee.

 

“Can you tell us what exactly you were doing that night, Mr. McKeenan?”

 

“Well, I was heading to my car to drive home from work - I’m a librarian at UW’s Mathematics Research library - when I saw these lights,” He accentuated with his hands in the air, fingers acting like fireworks. Dean raised a brow, “No one else saw them where I was at because I was the only car in the lot, and nobody was outside. Anyways, I couldn’t focus on anything else. It was almost like I was zoned out and everything. I must’ve been standing there for a long time because my phone rang. Martha was calling me because I didn’t get home at my usual time, which is normally around nine at night. I didn’t linger and sped out of there.”

 

“When did you make the report then?” Sam seemed focused as he wrote the information down in his messy handwriting.

 

“The next morning. I was hesitant to go in because I had figured they’d make fun of me, which they did.”

 

“Well, they filed it none-the-less,” Dean said, “One last question and then we’ll be on our way. Do you know anyone else who saw or said they saw these lights, but didn’t file it with the police?”

 

“Hm… not that I know of. Do you Martha? Did anyone say anything at your book club?”

 

She shrugged, brown hair shifting off her shoulders, “They don’t tell me jack-squat, Ken. Sorry we can’t help much more,” She says as she turns her attention back to the two ‘agents’.

 

They shake on the goodbyes before they leave.

 

“Well, that was a whole lot of nothing,” He grumbled, fingering his keys as he pulled them out of his pockets. Sam snorted.

 

“It’s only nothing if you weren’t paying attention,” He continued as he sat in the passenger seat of the car, slightly uncomfortable because of his height, “We could be looking at will-o’-the-wisps. It would explain the lights, the hypnosis, and the missing cases.”

 

Dean actually laughed at this as he pulled away from the curb, heading back to their motel, “Will-o’-the-wisps? Really? Who taught you how to do our job, huh?”

 

“Shut up, what do you know?”

 

“Well, for one, I know that those glowey dudes hang out in marshlands only. You know, not around city lights. Last I checked, we’re in a city.”

 

“Okay, I guess you’re right. You’ve got any idea what it could be then?”

 

“Nope. That’s why we’re going to the hotel. There aren’t any more witness for us to speak to, so let’s do some old-fashioned research yeah?”

 

“Yeah… sure.”

  
Sam had a feeling that they wouldn’t find what they were looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a boring chapter but we'll finally see Mulder in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net  
> I own nothing except for the story  
> I also apologize in advance for any short chapters  
> Ne Humanus Crede is Latin for 'trust no human'


End file.
